Purchasers of products or services may perform various search queries to locate a desired product or service. In some situations, the purchaser may include one or more characteristics of the desired product or service, such as color, size, product type, and the like. However, many existing search engines do not properly select products or services that have the desired characteristics. Instead, at least a portion of the search results displayed to the purchaser are not what the purchaser desired. Further, many existing search engines do not properly rank the search results based on the desired characteristics provided by the purchaser.